Jeu des Sept Erreurs
by Darsk
Summary: Winry reçoit une lettre d'Edward et sent aussitôt que quelque chose ne va pas. Edward n'écrit jamais. /POV Winry/ /Spoilers fin anime/


**Titre :** Jeu des sept erreurs  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing : **Winry/Ed pour ceux qui y tiennent  
**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer : **Il me semble qu'Arakawa n'avait pas doté Winry de pouvoirs extra-lucides, mais les scénaristes du film l'ont fait. Donc si la clairvoyance de Winry dans cette fic paraît abusée, c'est de leur faute.  
**Spoilers :** Fin de l'anime.

* * *

Dans les familles normales, les gens se sentent assurément heureux quand ils trouvent dans leur courrier une lettre adressée par l'un des leurs. Recevoir des nouvelles, sentir que l'on est pas oublié, il y a là de quoi se sentir réconforté.

Mais Winry se dit régulièrement qu'il n'y a pas grand chose de normal dans sa vie. Ou du moins, ce qui est généralement considéré comme normal ailleurs constitue une flagrante anormalité pour elle. Et dans le cas particulier du courrier, le fait même de recevoir une telle lettre, loin de paraître normal, l'avait immédiatement avertie d'une anomalie.

Edward n'écrit jamais.

Avec lui, impossible même de se fier à l'adage selon lequel l'absence de nouvelles équivaut à de bonnes nouvelles. Il ne fait jamais rien savoir. Il n'écrit pas, et il ne téléphone qu'une fois de temps à autre, aléatoirement. Quand il a l'occasion de le faire aux frais de l'armée et qu'il ne veut pas passer à côté d'une possibilité de gonfler sa note, notamment. Dans ces conditions, le manque ou la redondance de nouvelles ne peut jamais rien signifier. Trop souvent, elle n'avait appris la gravité des ses problèmes qu'en le retrouvant en piteux état, alors qu'il ne pouvait le lui cacher plus longtemps parce que son automail devait être réparé. Il a toujours dit préférer ne pas la tenir trop informée. Sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas à se porter volontaire pour des réprimandes à coups de clé anglaise sur la tête s'il pouvait l'éviter. Et de son côté, elle a toujours réagi comme si elle adhérait à ce prétexte, et se forçait à ne pas réclamer davantage, à dissimuler son inquiétude, à lui faire confiance. Ils ne se contactaient quasiment pas, mais ça fonctionnait comme ça.

Ce courrier vient briser toutes leurs habitudes, tous les accords tacites qu'ils avaient pu établir. Il n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il n'aurait jamais dû être envoyé. Parce que s'il est là, c'est que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Si les règles du jeu ont changé, c'est que les données ont été fondamentalement bouleversées.

Le regard de Winry reste fixé sur l'enveloppe, relisant encore et encore l'adresse. Comme s'il pouvait y avoir le moindre doute. Comme si elle n'était pas capable de reconnaître cette écriture disgracieuse entre toutes. D'ailleurs, c'est un des détails qui l'avait toujours intriguée : comment pouvait-il à la fois tracer des cercles de transmutation avec une telle méticulosité et ne pas tracer les mots de manière un minimum lisible?

Ses pensées s'égarent. Elle veut éviter de penser à ce que peut contenir ce courrier. Elle veut pouvoir nier encore un moment sa présence. Elle n'ose pas encore le toucher, cela l'obligerait à reconnaître son existence. Mais déjà, elle soupçonne ce qu'elle va y trouver.

Maintenant, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'était tellement évident. Du moins, évident pour elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Il pouvait bien garder secret le détail de ses activités, sous prétexte d'éviter de trop l'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Même s'il s'était éloigné, il ne pouvait pas avoir tant changé. Alors elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle aurait dû le connaître trop bien pour se laisser abuser.

Elle se rappelle l'ensemble des indices qui auraient dû éveiller ses soupçons, et se reproche son manque de discernement. Elle voudrait pourtant pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle sait parfaitement que ça ne sert à rien de sans cesse revenir sur le passé avec des "si seulement", c'est une leçon qu'elle a apprise depuis longtemps. Mais apparemment toutes ces informations qu'elle avait inconsciemment relevées dernièrement n'attendaient qu'un déclencheur pour se manifester ouvertement, et maintenant tous ces détails menaçaient de l'assaillir et de la terrasser.

Pour y couper, sans réfléchir davantage, elle tend le bras pour enfin se saisir de l'enveloppe. Le poids la surprend légèrement, et elle remarque alors un renflement. Il semblerait qu'elle ne contienne pas qu'un message. Ou alors, peut-être que le seul message est sous forme d'un objet? Mais alors peut-être qu'elle s'est complètement trompée, qu'elle s'est laissée emporter sans la moindre raison?

A présent gagnée par l'impatience de vérifier cette dernière hypothèse, elle ouvre l'enveloppe sans la moindre précaution, déchirant la moitié du rabat. Un papier apparaît. Elle suspend ses gestes. Il y a bien un message. Mais ce serait complètement stupide d'hésiter encore maintenant. D'un geste décidé, elle extrait le papier et le déplie, avant de parcourir le texte. C'est très bref. Elle le lit rapidement, elle a trop l'habitude de cette écriture pour buter à la déchiffrer. Mais elle le relit, et le relit encore.

_Hé, j'ai encore trouvé des cheveux à toi coincés dans les jointures de mon automail. Tu sais, tu ne pourras pas faire croire à tous tes clients que ces longs cheveux blonds leur appartiennent. Ni les dissuader de contester en les menaçant d'un coup sur la tête. Enfin si, mais je ne sais pas si après tu les reverrais. Tandis que si tu attaches tes cheveux et que tu te retiens un peu, tu devrais pouvoir avoir quelque succès. Mon dernier automail n'est pas trop mauvais._

_Ed_

Elle est obligée de se reprendre consciemment pour que la feuille de papier cesse de trembler. Sa gorge s'est nouée à la première lecture, et les suivantes n'ont pas aidé à la détendre. C'est vraiment mauvais. Tout concorde dans le sens qu'elle redoutait.

Edward ne fait jamais de compliment gratuitement, même en les masquant.

Edward ne communique jamais avec elle sans y associer Alphonse.

Au fond de l'enveloppe, elle trouve une barrette. C'est une barrette métallique, très simple, sans le moindre motif gothique superflu. Même pas une petite tête de mort ou des écailles de dragon. Elle paraît suffisamment large pour lui permettre d'attacher tous ses cheveux avec. Suffisamment foncée pour s'accorder à leur teinte.

Edward n'a jamais pris le temps de choisir un cadeau correctement.

Edward n'a jamais offert le moindre cadeau autrement que directement.

D'après le tampon sur l'enveloppe, la lettre a été postée à Central, il y a quatre jours. Elle a de la chance, le prochain train pour Central part en milieu d'après-midi. Elle sera là-bas aussi vite que possible. Même si elle sait déjà qu'elle ne l'y trouvera pas.

Edward n'a jamais rompu une promesse.

Edward a promis de tout arranger et de restaurer Alphonse.

Edward n'a jamais dit qu'il reviendrait.


End file.
